Gods of Protection and Death
by Al.Oeder
Summary: Used to be Doragon Shinigami by Ichifell with slight changes including the introduction of my Bleach OC Wilhelm Krauss Oeder. Also Wilhelm replaces Issei in terms of Issei's harem (this means no Issei). Ichigo will also have his own harem.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm and this is Gods of Protection and Death, originally Doragon Shinigami by Ichifell. If you're reading this, Ichifell, wanna Beta this?

As always please read and review, also no flames.

* * *

Amongst the ruined landscape of a battlefield stood three men, though the term man was used lightly for one of the combatants. Standing tall, an orange-haired teen grabbed onto the blade of a man dressed entirely in white with wing-like growths on his back. As the teen caught his foe's blade, the land behind him shattered, and the attacker's eyes widened in panic. The pose they struck, the teen standing still with the other's blade in hand as his foe shook ever so slightly, was broken when the one dressed in white leapt back The third combatant was wielding a scythe with a handle made entirely of bone, was dressed in a long black cloak with a hood covering his face if you could call it that as you could see the hands of a skeleton holding the scythe while yellow lights were visible from the hood.

"Why do you retreat, Aizen?" The teen and the skeleton asked dispassionately. "Did you not say earlier that a retreat only works when two fighters are of equal standing?"

Aizen harshly laughed, caught up in his own madness. "You think that you, lowly humans, are my better because of a miracle? Don't be so full of yourself, Ichigo, and Wilhelm!" The madman lifted up an arm, pointing straight to the sky, before continuing his rant. "And to make sure that you two cannot pull off another such miracle, I will destroy you in your entirety with kido!" Purple energy visibly built up around him as he began to chant the incantation. "Seeping crest of turbidity; arrogant vessel of lunacy; boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90, Kurohitsugi!"

As he chanted, solid black squares build up around and past Ichigo and Wilhelm, climbing several stories in height as the skies darkened, closing itself as black swords stabbed their way into it. As Aizen began to gloat, the whole kido shattered like glass when Ichigo simply chopped his hand sideways, maintaining the lack of emotion that held itself up throughout the fight. Rage visibly boiled to the self-proclaimed transcendant's breaking point then spilled over as he let lose an inhuman noise of pure hatred. The black sliver that was on his forehead then twitched and split, a white iris forming in it, twitching in random directions, as florescent energy billowed out from him.

Shielding his eyes, Ichigo barely saw the red ball of energy speeding at him, exploding in a fiery vortex when it collided into him as red scales covered his body at impossible speeds while Wilhelm simply took the attack and came out unscathed save for his burnt cloak which revealed his whole skeleton to the world though he decided to use his hollow mask which resembled Grima's Dragon mask from Fire Emblem Awakening. From the purple plume stood Aizen, who was now almost entirely unrecognizable; his wings now had eyes in the middle of them and mouths at each tip and his face was split in two, revealing a black, three-eyed face with bared teeth, raggedly breathing as hate continued to course through him. "That will teach you two, mere humans, to stand up to a God!" He then sucked on his tongue when the dust and fire dissipated, revealing a man clad in red armor that had a draconian appearance to it and a human skeleton with a dragon skull on it.

"Let me tell you something, Aizen, because I am tired of listening to you." Ichigo said, his voice containing the dispassion he felt. "When I trained in the Dangai, I was going for a sacrificial move to wipe you out in one hit. But funnily enough, something inside of me told me that would not work, a Sacred Gear called Boosted Gear." The mask he wore folded itself back, revealing his face to Aizen. "This entity told me that you had reached the point of godhood, and that nothing I alone could do could stop you entirely." The skull-faced man opened his mouth to gloat more before a quick glare shut him down.

"At the same time, it revealed that it would not matter that you were a god, for it had the power that nullified your immortality. Now watch as I show you the power of what this being that is not quite human, shinigami, hollow or dragon!" And with that declaration, the mask reformed itself, this time twisted, as if it were a dragon that was staring hungrily at its prey, though Wilhelm said to Ichigo, **"Allow me to rip that accursed Hogyoku out of his body first"** To which Ichigo nodded knowing that Wilhelm was beyond pissed off at Aizen. Wilhelm simply vanished from Aizen's sight in a split second and the next he felt the Hogyoku being ripped out of his chest by Wilhelm's bony hands before Wilhelm left the battlefield entirely leaving only Ichigo and Aizen.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

A deep voice called out before Ichigo shot forward, vanishing entirely from Aizen's sight. When nothing happened, the man looked around before mind-numbing pain overwhelmed his mind as innumerable cuts littered his body.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

The voice called out again, and this time Aizen felt his limbs and wings flying from his body, losing them as fast as they tried reforming themselves, slowly exhausting what he believed to be limitless. Then, he felt Ichigo grab him by his face, tossing him up into the sky.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost _Transfer_!]**

"This is the end, Aizen. Getsuga..." Ichigo calmly said as energy charged up in his blade. Aizen could feel space itself warp around the blade as it was swung, sucking in the reishi around them greedily. "...Tensho." The stored power exploded from his blade, spreading out in a colossal wave of crimson red death, covering all of the sky like it were a veil. In that one attack, all the matter that made up Aizen was erased from existence, as it shot into the sky and beyond.

 **[Reset!]**

Looking up at the sky, Ichigo sighed in relief as the scale armor shrunk back into of him, leaving behind only a gauntlet. _'I did it.'_ He thought to himself as he squared his shoulders. _'I did it without having to lose Zangetsu...Thank you, Ddraig.'_

The dragon scoffed at him, if the rumbling he caused could be considered a scoff. **[It wasn't me, kid. I just supplied you the tools. That was all your instinct to destroy the enemy before you that helped you more.]**

'I guess you are right.' Ichigo mulled.

"Ichigo!" A male called out, attracting the teen's attention. Looking to the voice's direction, Ichigo saw Kisuke walking up to him, sans his hat and fan, with a grim look on your face. "How are you holding up?" The man asked as he finished his approach. "I only saw that last attack, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked back, his face shifting from mild happiness to mild confusion.

"Well, I know about the technique your dad taught you, as well as its cost, so I wanted to make sure that you were satisfied with the conclusion."

"Oh, that? Never learned it." Ichigo said, looking back up to the sky. Kisuke tripped over himself when he learned that, his mood whipping from grim acceptance to shock then awe and fear in the span of a second. The man, after standing back up, pointed up at the sky, his mouth gaping as his voice failed him. "What, that? That was just a Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo said, shrugging, before amending his statement. "Well, a Getsuga that was powered many times over by good ol' Ddraig." He said, patting the gauntlet on his had that was previously hidden from Kisuke's view.

"Oh." Was the scientist's intelligent reply. They stood in silence for a moment before Kisuke spoke up again. "Was the situation as bad as we thought it was? I also see that Captain Oeder isn't here."

"Oh, no, not at all." Ichigo said, turning back at him to give a serious look. "It was much worse. He had actually attained godhood, Kisuke. If I had used Saigo no Getsuga Tensho, then I would not have been able to defeat him and would have had lost my powers, being at his mercy." Ichigo shook his head. "If I didn't have Ddraig, then we would all have been done for. Oh, and Oeder left the battle after ripping the Hogyoku out of Aizen's chest."

Kisuke shook his head. "It isn't just using Saigo that would have made you lose your powers, it would have been you using more energy than it was supposed to that would cause the loss of power!" He said, sadness in his eyes. Ichigo's eyes only widened in fear at the revelation, him shaking his head, hoping he could deny what the man said.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out as she and Ichigo's other friends came running to his side. When they got halfway to him, they watched him fall to a dead faint, their cries for his safety getting cut out as they too fell unconscious when an overwhelming power made itself known. Only the shopkeeper clung to consciousness, even if he barely managed, and saw a portal to a void open beside Ichigo, pulling him in. He tried to reach out and grab Ichigo but fell flat on his face, clutching only the ground he fell upon, blacking out like the rest.

 **(XoxoX)**

With a sudden intake of breath, Ichigo came to, tensing up upon finding himself suspended in in midair, surrounded by an overwhelming nothing. 'Is this what death feels like?' Ichigo thought to himself as he closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles.

 _"Not quite, Ichigo."_ A wisp of a voice slid into his ears, making him alert. _"In fact, you are very far from being dead."_

'Joy. I am already going crazy and hearing more voices in my head.' Ichigo dryly thought. The wispy voice laughed, surrounding him in the white noise.

 _"Again, no. Your mental facilities are quite intact, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

'If that is the case, how can you read my mind?' Ichigo mused. 'And for that matter, who are you?'

 _"I, my new god, am the Universe in of its entirety. I am every thought, every atom, every figment of imagination and reality. That is how I can read your mind."_ Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, the snarky reply on the tip of his tongue, when the Universe spoke again. _"I understand your aggravation, young one, in how I can allow people like Aizen to exist. Quite simply, it is so I can find more champions, powerful beings who can embody aspects of the world and act as my instruments of my will, for I cannot directly intervene with world events without risking tearing all of creation asunder."_

"Oh." Ichigo said dumbly. "Wait, in that case, why am I here?"

Again, the Universe laughed its white noise. _"You are here because you are going to be my next god, a true God of Protection. Never before had a person been so focused on the safety of others, to accept those of opposing races despite your differences, and with how you throw your all for the sake of those you care for without asking for anything in return. I watched you as you threw away your fairly normal human life to take on the powers of a Shinigami to protect your friends, when you went to the Seireitei to save the life of your friend who was going to be so unjustly executed, and when you not only went to Heuco Mundo with no promise of an exit to save your friend, but to be willing to give up your powers to protect the stability of all the realms from Aizen Sousuke."_

Ichigo's emotions were raging inside him, crossing through most of the spectrum that he was capable of before landing on disbelief. "But...I am just a teenager, only fifteen years old!" Ichigo cried out.

 _"A teenager who used so much power that you warped space itself."_

"But I will lose all but Ddraig's power after doing that, returning back to being a human again!"/p

 _"No you won't. My will already made you capable of such feats as a normal attack."_

Ichigo was at a loss. No matter what he could think of, this omnipotent being was shooting him down. "Why me though? I get it, I beat Aizen handily, but combat powers alone doesn't make me fit to be a God of all things!"

 _"Then think about this. Not once since, in any of the times you received your power-ups, did you even consider using your powers for personal gain. You focused entirely on protecting your precious people. You are a forgiving person, befriending beings who are supposed to be your enemy, and almost everyone you had beaten became your friend, all willing to follow and support you. You fight against rules that went against logic and never gave up on your ideals. You, Ichigo, are a Paragon of power and protection, as well as a herald of demise to anyone who stood in your way."_

"And I did all of that using power borrowed from that damn hollow, Zangetsu, and Ddraig, especially by the end there!"

 _"And? You used what you had available, something even other gods do."_

"You are not going to let up on this, are you?"

 _"Never."_

Ichigo sighed, relenting to the entity. "Fine, you win. I will be this God of Protection for you, but what about Oeder? I mean surely you thought about him."

 _"Good, because soon there is going to be a Fallen Angel that is going to destroy a city in Japan and spread Chaos by means of a War that he desires to reignite after many centuries of waiting."_

"Wait, wha-?"

 _"Go, my God of Protection, and show them what will come to those who desire to bring Chaos to counter this time of peace! Also, as for your friend, Alexandre 'Wilhelm' Oeder, he came here from my Master's universe after being experimented on and betrayed by his version of the United States of America, but I made him the Supreme God of Death, seeing as he already is a god-like being anyways."_

* * *

I already have the main pairings for Ichigo planned, but I need more women for Ichigo's harem

Main Ichigo pairing: IchigoxOrihime

As for Wilhelm he is going to have Issei's harem as Issei is not going to exist in this. And yes Wilhelm is from the 'original' universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Damn it, Kon! For the last time you are not appearing in this chapter!**

 **Kon: Come on! I never get to be in these things except as a punching bag for your OCs!**

 **Me: That's all you really are in Bleach canon! Ichigo! Get this guy away from me before I kill him off permanently!**

 ***Ichigo takes Kon to his torture room***

 **Me: Sorry about that Kon just wanted to piss me off today, anyway so far in reviews you all have been really helpful well those that didn't do Guest reviews anyway, this is the chapter where Wilhelm, Ichigo and a third person who will not be named here seeing as she's already in this chapter will meet the Highschool DxD gang. Also in response to one review, sorry if I don't mention you by name, but those are good ideas for Ichigo's Harem! Here's the new Chapter. Enjoy also R &R!**

* * *

While Ichigo was unconscious, Wilhelm was back in his Shikai and was now a 6'3" tall man who was built like Arnold Schwarzenegger when he first played the Terminator and dressed in a World War Two Gestapo Officer's uniform that had the Nazi symbols removed and replaced with American symbols and the Trench coat had a white horizontal diamond with the Japanese character for five in white inside of the diamond on the back seeing as it was black and had a claymore with a hilt that looked like he used the bones of his enemies to make it strapped to his back and he was carrying the Hogyoku back to the Fifth Division Barracks for safekeeping seeing as he knew that it would be needed again someday and that he would have to select the right person to wield it's power and do so without becoming corrupt. He also needed to meditate in order to relieve his stress so when he got to the barracks he told his Lieutenant whose name was Shuri Himejima that no one was to disturb him for five hours as he will be meditating.

 **(XoxoX)**

After Wilhelm went into his office to meditate Shuri started to reflect on how she met her captain during his invasion of the Seireitei.

 _Flashback Start_

 _Shuri was responding to the alarm near the west gate because it was reported that Captain Ichimaru had been defeated by a claymore wielding man dressed like he was a part of the United States Military when she saw said Ryoka in front of her and strewn on the ground were the rest of the Third Division defeated but not dead and for a minute she thought she saw his reitsu take the shape of an angel with blood red wings and a skeletal face and then promptly fainted. Later after the traitors: Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen, revealed themselves and Wilhelm took over the Fifth Division, transferring Hinamori to Division Ten and appointing Shuri as his new Lieutenant, did she ask him about what she saw, and he explained that the angel with blood red wings was a part of his nature while the skeletal face was the extreme lengths he will to go to protect the innocent. At that point she knew that he would be the perfect man for her daughter Akeno who was still alive and living in Kuoh, Japan._

 _Flashback End_

Her Captain had done so much for Soul Society, yet apparently his past was still unknown to most people, but must have been betrayed at some point, as evidenced by his complete lack of trust and respect for Central 46 and most nobles, with only Captains Kuchiki and Soi-Fon, getting it. In fact when Central ordered him to observe and 'persuade' Ichigo to join the Gotei 13 Wilhelm literally said to their faces, 'How about I shove that idea so far up your uptight and closed-minded asses that your descendants up until the end of time will feel it!' then walked out leaving them in shock and slightly pissed off that a Captain would not only disobey their orders but to actually talk back to them in such a profane and crude manner, but were too afraid of his power to actually do anything to him.

 **(XoxoX)**

Once Wilhelm started to meditate he was drawn into his Inner World which consisted of massive trees and streams teeming with animal life for a couple hundred miles to the north where it turned into a wasteland filled with mountains of corpses and an ocean filled with blood yet the two opposites seem to compliment the other and there's one spot in this world where a building lies this building is the home of Wilhelm's power manifestations this is where Wilhelm walks to all the while petting the wildlife along the way as they're all 'tamed' and live in peace with each other. When he got to the house he saw his Zanpakuto Spirit, Shi, standing at the door, Shi had the appearance of a realistic Jack Skellington from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' by Tim Burton, so Wilhelm knew Shi had something to say and thus asked, "What is it, Shi?"

 **"Wilhelm, a being of immense power came to me as I was resting and told me that it has made you a god, and not just any god, but the supreme god of Death, which apparently means that you own the realm of the dead and can judge them according to your will,"** the skeletal spirit said to Wilhelm who responded by just shrugging his shoulders and saying, "I'm not really surprised anymore by anything Ichigo and I achieve." However just then Grima, Wilhelm's Hollow, said, **_"The hell do you mean 'not surprised anymore'!?"_** to he got a sigh from both Wilhelm and Shi before Wilhelm said, "Have you seen the crazy power-ups that the two of us alone have gotten, though in my case it's more of the fact that I know far more than I should in the first place, but as for Ichigo, he's a Quincy/Hollow/Shinigami/Human hybrid with the Boosted Gear inside him created indirectly by Aizen 20 years ago." With that Wilhelm left the Inner World to go see Ichigo.

 **(XoxoX)**

Ichigo had been brought to the Squad 4 Barracks to be checked over by Captain Unohana, who was shocked at the fact that Ichigo's power levels hadn't decreased at all, but had in fact been rising to god-like levels that and his body had been getting a lot more durable almost as if he was becoming part dragon though she was intrigued by the red gauntlet on his left arm as she had seen a dragon with the same exact color scheme a long time ago during the Great War between the Biblical Factions and remembered how she helped God cut him and his rival Albion down and started to lick her lips hungrily then pulled herself together to allow Wilhelm into the room at which point the Boosted Gear said, **[Hello, Captain Unohana, or should I said Yachiru the First Kenpachi, don't worry, the hatchling still doesn't know, and hello to you, Captain Oeder, Supreme god of Death]** Unohana immediately looked at Wilhelm and received a confirmation, "Yes, I found out five hours ago when I spoke with Shi, and I'm going to guess that Ichigo is now a god as well, and I'm willing to bet it's of protection, am I right Ddraig?"

 **[Nothing gets past you does it, Oeder-sama?]** Ddraig said from the gauntlet. Wilhelm simply scoffed, "Of course not Welsh Dragon. I'm the one who has the Bankai that turns me into the Grim Reaper." Unohana added in confusion, "So Ichigo is now a Human/Shinigami/Hollow/Dragon god?"

"Don't forget Quincy, Retsu," Wilhelm said at which Unohana gasped and said, "He's part Quincy as well!?" Wilhelm said, "Yes, though he doesn't know it himself, but let's just say that his father is a Shinigami, and his mother was a Quincy, who got infected by a hollow, so Urahara had the Shinigami father seal away his power in order to save the Quincy woman's soul from Soul Suicide, time obviously passed and the two got married and had Ichigo and that's how he got his unique heritage, though I can't wait for Ddraig to tell him that he's going to get a huge harem just because of his personality, looks, power, and the fact that he's got Ddraig too." and chuckled at that part. Ddraig just sighed, **[He's a dense prude isn't he?]** At that point Wilhelm started laughing hysterically at the dragon's misfortune.

Ichigo then woke up at the sound of Wilhelm laughing, and asked him, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" Wilhelm calmed down and said in a joking manner, "Oh, just laughing at Ddraig's situation about being stuck inside a prude." Ichigo then said, "Oh, Wilhelm, I just got told that I'm now a god of Protection and that you are the Supreme god of Death." Wilhelm replied, "First of all, I called that; and second of all, I got the memo."

A few days after Ichigo woke up; Head-Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto called a Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting to discuss the recent events that transpired and what Ichigo said about the Fallen Angel who wanted to restart the Great Biblical War. When everyone was present the old man slammed his cane on the ground to get it started.

"It has come to our attention that both Ichigo, and Wilhelm have become gods, yet are still our allies. Wilhelm, I wish to know why you don't just simply take my position as Head-Captain." Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto-Soutaicho, the reason I don't usurp you now is because I respect my elders and you are both the oldest of all of us and among the original 13 Captains," Wilhelm said with respect.

After that comment the meeting went on as planned and Yamamoto told Wilhelm that he was to go with Ichigo as a representative of the Soul Society when the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels were contacted that and the fact that Kuoh was under 5th Division's jurisdiction; Wilhelm of course asked if he could take his Lieutenant with him; that request was granted. After all of that the meeting was adjourned with all of the Captains going back to their divisions except for Wilhelm who said to Yamamoto, "Juha Bach, will make his move soon, I hope that you're ready for him and _his_ Quincies."

When Wilhelm got back to his office he said to Ichigo, "Shuri and I are going to Kuoh with you. It's Yama-jii's orders."

 **(XoxoX)**

A while later, a crimson haired young woman in her late teens, a black haired young woman also in her late teens, a young blonde man in his mid-teens, and a short white haired young woman also in her mid-teens were sitting around a table discussing something, "We need to come up with a way to get rid of that asshole Riser for good!" the crimson haired teen said before they see a circular Shoji door appear in the middle of the room and above the table they were sitting around. As they were wondering what the door was it opened and three butterflies fly out of it followed by an orange haired man who had what appeared to be a permanent scowl on his face, a man who looked like he just stepped out of World War Two after stealing and modifying the Nazi Gestapo uniform and what appeared to be an older version of the black-haired teen. The crimson haired teen regains her composure and asks, "Who are you three!?"

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry for barging into your area. I'm Captain Wilhelm Krauss Oeder of Soul Society's 5th Division; this woman on my right is Lieutenant Shuri Himejima…" Wilhelm said before he was interrupted by the black haired teen saying, "Mother, but how, I saw you die with my own eyes!?"

"Yes, you did, but right now I'm a Shinigami and a Lieutenant of 5th Division under Oeder-taichou, Akneo-chan, but where are your beautiful black wings?" Shuri said to Akneo who was her daughter.

"Mother, I-I-I'm ashamed of them because they caused your death," Akneo said while tearing up.

 **(XoxoX)**

After the teary-eyed family reunion and everyone introduced themselves Wilhelm learned that Rias, the crimson-haired teen, was being forced to marry a womanizing arrogant asshole named Riser Phenex, so Wilhelm whispered since he felt a presence that was like a fried chicken, "I have an idea Rias, invite this guy over and act like you've resigned yourself to your fate. When he comes I'll introduce myself and then challenge him to a one-on-one duel myself verses him, and if he wins I'd let the marriage go on uninterrupted by me and Shuri, but if I win the marriage would be off. Of course I'm going to piss him off so much that he'll accept the fight without thinking about my vast strength, also I'll be suppressing my power to the point where I'm like a normal human, then release the same level of power as him, to make him think that I'm just another chump to add to his 'I defeated' list."

Rias said worriedly, "But the Phenex clan is immortal!" Wilhelm just smirked and chuckled, "There is no being that is truly immortal except me, trust me, I'll win." Just then someone barged into the room where everyone was at; this young lady had black hair that was in a bobcut and was wearing spectacles, but when she saw Ichigo, Shuri and Wilhelm she asked, "Who are you three and how did you get in here without going through the other building!?"

"I'm Wilhelm, Captain of the 5th Division of Soul Society; the raven-haired woman currently talking with Miss Himejima is her mother and my Lieutenant, Shuri Himejima, and the other guy with the naturally orange hair is Ichigo Kurosaki," Wilhelm said in response to the bob-haired teen's question who replied with her name and then guessed that we came into the Occult Research Club's club building through a senkaimon which was met with a nod and the response, "Yes, we did, and Ichigo is here on a mission from nature itself, namely to prevent another Great War between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, as for me and Shuri, well we were ordered Yamamoto-soutaicho to accompany Ichigo seeing another war between you guys would disrupt the balance of souls."

* * *

 **Shuri: Why did you make me the Lieutenant of 5th Division, and replace Hinamori?**

 **Momo Hinamori: Yeah, why did you?**

 **Me: I had actually planned on having Wilhelm transfer you, Momo, over to the 10th Division so that Toshiro could help you get over Aizen's betrayal of both your trust and of Soul Society, as for you Shuri being Momo's replacement, it just made sense for you to be a Shinigami in the first place seeing as you were a Shrine Maiden, and usually they have Spiritual Power from being in the shrines for their whole lives. Moving along, so I'm actually placing the Riser fight before the Asia Arc simply because I want him to get his humiliation done early, so those who want me to make that come later will be disappointed. Also to those who want my OC removed, well screw you because it's my fanfiction and I can do whatever the hell I want with it, so quit bitching about that, also to any who are wondering about the Bankai and Shikai of Wilhelm as well as his Inner World it's like this he used to be a soldier who fought the terrorists to protect the weak civilians of the Middle East that were being persecuted by ISIS and also to just crush their goal of a global Caliphate where no one has freedom, so that's why that's there, also with the Grima thing he just looks like a badass, so there. Until next time *adorns the Gin smile* Bai Bai~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, peeps, sorry for the late update, I had a bad case of Writer's Block, so I had to cure it through online Role-playing (Google plus) Enjoy the Chapter and don't forget to Read and Review, also anyone who wishes to apply to be my beta reader on here, please PM me.**

* * *

Later that day Shuri, Ichigo, and Wilhelm after leaving the place known as Kuoh Academy headed to the place that the Soul Society owned which served as the HQ during extended stays in the World of the Living, of course after their meeting with Rias Gremory, she went and contacted her brother Sirzechs who is the current Lucifer, and the bobcut woman, who vaguely reminded the trio of both Lieutenant Ise of the Eighth Division under Captain Kyoraku and her predecessor Lisa Yadamarou, named Sona Sitri, or in public, Shouna Shitori contacted her sister, much to her regret, Serafall who is the current Leviathan, and told them about the Shinigami in the area, and the two leaders of the Underworld (A/N this is separate from the Hell in Bleach the Movie: Hellverse) agreed to meet the trio of Shinigami at the house that was their HQ in the area, after which for Sona decided to enroll Wilhelm and Ichigo into the school as Third and Second years respectively, which the two teens didn't mind though for differing reasons, Wilhelm's reason is that he's the smartest one in the group, and Ichigo because he was already in that year to begin with.

 **(XoxoX)**

The next day since Wilhelm and Ichigo had to wait to get their papers from the school saying that they were officially a part of Kuoh's Student Body they decided to explore the town a bit. During the night Wilhelm found out that he was the host of the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear with the soul of Albion inside so needless to say he trained to achieve the Balance Breaker, but told Albion that he would only use the gear if the situation was dire using Aizen's insane plan to achieve godhood as an example which the white dragon agreed with as he knew after talking to both of his 'roommates' and finding out that he doesn't want to be that person that everyone relies on all the time in order to let other people grow in their powers and skills (A/N I made this way as it does pertain to the plot of the story and to pacify all of the haters, you know who you are). Of course Ddraig was surprised that his rival was inside a Shinigami Captain and one of his host's allies, but decided to end the rivalry on good terms with the English Dragon. While exploring the town Wilhelm and Ichigo ran into a man who could pass as a male Rias, and a busty magical girl cosplayer who looked similar to Sona.

"Hello, gentleman, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer, and my companion is Serafall Levithan," the man known as Sirzechs said as the girl known as Serafall said in an excited tone, "Rias-chan and So-tan told us about you two!" which made the three other members of the conversation sweatdrop and Wilhelm, Shi, Grima, and Albion to say to each other, _"I forgot how childish they are sometimes, especially when it comes to their siblings."_ and then say to the two, "Please come with Ichigo and I to the field HQ to speak with us, my Lieutenant prepares divine tea." Ichigo nods and warns them, "Just don't piss him off. The last guy who did that got a hand stuck through his chest, by Wilhelm." those words caused the two Devil leaders to visibly shudder at the thought and also started to fear for Riser Phenex's life.

 **(XoxoX)**

Back at the temporary HQ; Sirzechs, and Serafall were sitting on the couch and enjoying Shuri's tea, after they got over their shock, at the fact that Baraqiel's wife and Akeno's mother was actually alive and currently a Shinigami under a sixteen year-old Captain who could literally kill them without even blinking. Wilhelm then says to the two Maous, "Soul Society is formally requesting a peace summit between the Biblical Factions, in two weeks at my house in Karakura Town since it is Neutral ground for you guys, do you accept on behalf of the Devils?"

The two of them nod in answer to my question and then teleport out of the house in a red and blue magical circle as I then contact Azazel and YHWH and say the same thing to them to which they agree. (A/N Yeah I know that in the Highschool DxD canon YHWH is dead, but this is a _FAN FICTION_ so I can do what I want.) I then call Isshin and Ryuken and let them know that Juha Bach is mobilizing his Quincies soon and that their sons are going to be involved whether or not they want to and they agreed that it is time to tell Ichigo and Uryu the truth surrounding the deaths of Masaki and Kanae.

 **(XoxoX)**

Later that night Wilhelm was walking around the park when he sensed a hostile Fallen Angel presence and reacted by setting up a barrier in the park and drawing Shi as a Light Spear flies at him which gets blocked by the large skeletal claymore as a black-winged woman dressed in a BDSM leather suit comes into view shocked that Wilhelm was able to block her attack and set up a barrier asking him, "What and who are you!?"

"In reverse order I'm Wilhelm Krauss Oeder, Captain of Soul Society's Fifth Division of Soul Reapers, AKA, Shinigami. And I'm to assume that you're a Fallen Angel, who fell because of Lust, am I correct?" Wilhelm asks as he introduces himself to the Fallen Angel woman, who says, "Yes you are. Also I don't care what you are, I have my orders to kill you because of the Sacred Gear inside you!"

Wilhelm just says, "Yeah, your orders have been falsified by a traitor amongst your race, who told you these false orders?"

"The Cadre Kokobiel, why?" The Fallen Angel says as she stops and listens to Wilhelm.

"Simple, I've been sent here to prevent another Biblical War, as that makes my job as a Shinigami along with my fellow Shinigamis that much harder as Hollows tend to gather at battle sites like ants to a picnic, and Yamamoto-soutaichou doesn't need the massive headache that follows these things, as well as the fact that I don't need the headache as well," Wilhelm says as the comrades of the Fallen Angel arrives and asks her, "Raynare, what's taking so long to complete the mission?"

The now identified Raynare says to them, "We've been deceived by Kokobiel who plans on restarting the Great War!" Her companions look at her shocked as they then seem to recognize Wilhelm. "Raynare! That's one of the two Heroes of the Winter War that was just fought in Karakura Town!" Wilhelm says, "Yes I am, and I'm actually surprised that you already know about it, since it ended literally two days ago with the traitor being simply wiped out of existence, after I removed the object that started the whole thing in the first place."

 **(XoxoX)**

The next day Wilhelm, Ichigo, and Shuri, along with Raynare's team of Fallen Angels went to the Occult Research Club to meet with Riser, who looked like a greaser from the fifties, and was about to do something stupid when he noticed the three Shinigami, and said, "What are you humans doing standing in Riser's presence!?" Wilhelm just nodded to Ichigo and Shuri and they released their Reiatsu which sent the arrogant piece of chicken to the floor unable to breathe. The Fallen Angels realize that Wilhelm and Ichigo are on the same level as gods in terms of raw power. Riser starts to panic mentally as he's being floored by three unknown beings, at least to him, and feels like that they're holding themselves back.

After a few minutes of that Riser stands up and is surprised when Wilhelm challenges him to a duel which will decide Rias's fate. At that Sirzechs appears and says, "I think that would be a good idea, seeing as Rias is just pretending to resign to you Riser." Riser's rage then boils over and he agrees to the duel not knowing that if he loses then he would have to supply Soul Society with Phenex Tears for life.

Sirzechs sets up the duel space for Wilhelm and Riser and then teleport them to it, then Yamamoto comes to the viewing area and watches along with Ichigo and Shuri who naturally are surprised at his presence there, but when he explains that he came because of the energy output, they chuckle nervously while Raynare and her friends: Kalawaner, Donaheesk, and Mittlet, are shocked at seeing the one-armed, aged, battle-hardened Soutaicho of Seireitei in the vicinity, as they watch the duel between Wilhelm and Riser, little did anyone know that Wilhelm was going to reveal his Sacred Gear to the supernatural world at large.

 **(XoxoX)**

On the field Wilhelm says to Shi and Grima, _"I'm going to use Albion for this one, just so that every Supernatural Being out there knows that the Shinto Shinigamis are not to be messed with EVER, that OK with you two?"_ they give the OK as Albion smiles at the thought of being used in battle for the first time with his new host. Riser just was staring at Wilhelm like he knew that Wilhelm would be beaten by him. When the signal to start was given Wilhelm simply said, "{Divine Dividing}" and the white wings associated with the Gear appear and are much larger than normal, but that was attributed to Wilhelm achieving the second stage of the Gear. Riser then gasps as well as Yamamoto as he and the original thirteen captains of the Gotei 13 assisted YHWH in sealing the two Heavenly Dragons into the Sacred Gears, and now he see that he has their current hosts as an ally and a subordinate and he thinks, _'Ichigo is the current Red Dragon Emperor, and Wilhelm is the White Dragon Emperor…I feel a massive headache coming on.'_ Sirzechs notices this and asks Yamamoto, "Are you alright, Yama-jii?" the answer the crimson-haired Maou gets is a sigh that he knew meant that the old Shinigami was getting a headache, and sighs as well. Back on the field after getting over his shock at Wilhelm's Sacred Gear, Riser charges at him while lighting his fists on fire to which Wilhelm simply puts his hand out catching it and saying, **[Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide!]** at which point weakens Riser so much that he simply falls unconscious and Wilhelm is declared the winner as everyone in the stands sweatdrop at the lack of a huge battle.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of a badass fight, but let's be honest, Riser is way too fucking arrogant to fight strategically in a one vs one battle and not to mention the fact that Wilhelm is a _god_ of all things and he was holding back too and now it's time for the end of chapter banter.**

 **Yamamoto: I figured you would give myself, along with Unohana and the other eleven unnamed members of the original thirteen captains a history with the other factions...I need an aspirin...Also are you going to kill me off when the Quincies under Juha Bach come for their first invasion?**

 **Me: No, I am not, because we all know that you could have kicked Juha's ass three times over, but Tite Kubo, and I mean no disrespect to him since Bleach is his creation, had to have a reason for Ichigo to get absolutely pissed off at the man.**

 ***Yamamoto nods***

 **Me: Anyway for those of you who are wondering who should be in Ichigo's Harem besides Orihime. the other members are *Drum roll* Rukia, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Rirukia, Nelliel (Adult Form) and Senna. I say Nelliel because she actually likes him due to him protecting her while in her child form, and before she joins she'll have her mask fixed while in said adult form by Orihime. As for Wilhelm he's going to get Issei's Harem as I said before plus Raynare, Kalawaner, and Mittlet due to them being manipulated by Kokobiel at the beginning of the canon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my loyal fans! It is I ! Before I start I would like to ask you all a question. Should I change my pen name? Type your answer in the reviews. Also if you want to help me by being my Beta Reader, please for the love of God PM me, also a friendly reminder to the readers, do not post flaming reviews as they will be deleted as soon as I see them or will be completely ignored. Also please leave me reviews as they make me feel appreciated. Anyway read and review! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After the huge unspectacular battle Riser was taken back to his home while the Gremories and the Phenexes speak to Wilhelm and apologize for getting him involved in their petty little affairs to which he said that it was no problem seeing as how arranged marriages go against his code of morals. Rias then asks her parents about their plans, and they say that they think that Wilhelm would be a better suitor for her and that she should snatch him up before someone from Seireitei did. Once everyone left the area Ichigo received a call from Uryu who said, "Father, and your dad who's absolutely crazy, along with me are on our way to Kuoh Town right now to tell you about our heritage. Just tell me the place you're staying and we'll use our speed techniques to get there." Ichigo provides the address and then asks them to bring Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad along with them so that he could show them something and so that, he says jokingly, he has friends that don't constantly one-up him around. In the meanwhile Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory ask Wilhelm about his past to which he says that he was a decorated soldier.

 **(XoxoX)**

A few hours later Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ryuken, and Isshin are all in the living room of Wilhelm's HQ, while he was speaking with Rias about Devil Politics and how if he agreed to be her fiancé that the other houses wouldn't try to send their unmarried sons after her, and that deep down she was attracted to Wilhelm partly because he came in like a black knight of death and swept her off her feet, partly because of the two Dragons inside his very soul: Albion, and Grima (Albion at this time had awakened Grima's Draconic power so he had that along with his Hollow power), and partly due to his uniform, anyway Isshin started off by saying, "Ichigo, you know that I'm a Shinigami." The rest of Ichigo's friends shrug at the revelation figuring that since Ichigo had obtained his own Powers after Rukia's borrowed powers were taken away that he had to have at least one Shinigami parent. Isshin then continued, "What you don't know is that your mother was a Quincy, and not just any Quincy, an Echt (Pure-Blood), your friend Uryu here is a Gemischit (Mixed-Blood), as are you and your sisters, but you three have an advantage over other Quincies, and that's that as you are part Shinigami, which means that you can learn all of the Quincy Techniques via your soul, as you have a manifestation of Quincy Powers, this manifestation would look like an middle-aged man wearing sunglasses and is wrapped in a black cloak. Anyway back to the topic at hand, my real last name is Shiba…" Ichigo, and Uryu both say, "You're related to that Boar-riding idiot!"

"You mean Ganju?" Isshin asked. The two nod. Isshin then continues, "Twenty years ago there was an unusual hollow that appeared, at the time I was the Captain of Tenth Division, and it had appeared in my jurisdiction, also at the time I didn't know that it was one of Aizen's experiments, anyway I left to go exterminate it after it had killed my last deployed troops but before it had killed the current one that I had sent. When I got there it was cloudy and about to rain, I then told the current deploy to head back to the Seireitei to avoid death by this hollow, when I thought they were gone I flared my reiatsu out and tried to attract the hollow, but my two subordinates hadn't left the area and were killed, after which it attacked me using Shinigami techniques; it also looked like a Vasto Lorde with bladed arms and was entirely black save for the mask which was white and it had some sort of substance in the spot where his Hollow hole was. As I was fighting him Aizen stabbed me in the back as I chased it to Karakura town, that's when your mother showed up, and lured him to her where he bit her on the shoulder then shot him in the head…" Ryuken said, "She had a lot of skill for a teenager at the time." Isshin then continued, "After she delivered the fatal blow, it blew up, at the time I didn't know that it had tried to hollowfy her, and thus I was healed and then I returned to Seireitei and gave my report to the soutaicho, who overlooked the fact that I left without permission, since he thought I eliminated the hollow without causing a lot of collateral damage, at that point I returned to the barracks and I started thinking about her and decided to head back to thank her properly. When I got there and saw your mother she was in the middle of Soul Suicide, which is where the soul completely breaks itself apart and you die permanently, anyway that's the first time I had met Ryuken, and we then were contacted by Urahara, and you can guess what happened next, right Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Urahara, had somehow made a gigai that tethered a Shinigami's soul to another person to keep an Inner Hollow at bay, and you sacrificed your powers to save her and then tried to live a normal life, married Mom, had myself, Yuzu, and Karin, right?" Ichigo said. Isshin then nodded. At that point Ryuken spoke up, "I might add that my mother, had arranged for me to marry Masaki, so that we could keep the Echt Quincy line going, but after that incident I knew that would be impossible so I married your mother, Uryu. Then nine years after you two were born, on June 17th…" Wilhelm then stepped in and said, "Juha Bach, started the Auswählen (Consecration), which meant that he stole the powers of every Gemischit Quincy, except you two, also Masaki was included due to the Hollow attack twenty years ago, that was the real reason that Masaki died that day to Grand Fisher, not that she couldn't do anything about him, in fact if she hadn't lost her powers Grand Fisher would have been killed and she would not have been scratched. Her Blut Vene (Blood Vein) was that good, Blut Vene is a Quincy Defensive technique where the user pumps Reishi into their veins to increase their defenses, there's another one that's called Blut Arterie, however Juha is able to use Blut Vene and make it create a forcefield around him he calls this Blut Vene: Anhaben. There is a flaw to these abilities; they cannot be employed simultaneously due to the technique using two types of Reishi and thus you should attack when one is using Blut Arterie, and wait them out when they use Blut Vene, anyway back to the topic at hand, Ichigo, the old man you call Zangetsu is not your real Zanpakuto, but is instead the manifestation of your Quincy powers, and I'm sure you know who the real Zangetsu is, don't you?"

Ichigo goes wide-eyed and says, "THAT HOLLOW IS MY ZANPAKUTO!" Wilhelm nods and says, "Tite Kubo (Wilhelm told Ichigo about himself and the fact that he came from the real world at one point) wrote it like this, when Masaki was pregnant with you; the hollow that she was infected with transferred itself to you and bonded with your Shinigami powers thus forming Zangetsu and making you the ultimate hybrid of Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/Human ever to exist, at least until I showed up, thus apparently causing other worlds to collide and fuse together, right now I'm not sure how many and which ones were fused together, though I have a feeling that we'll find out. Anyway, I've sent for an Asauchi for you and for your sisters." At that point Isshin and Ichigo look at Wilhelm in shock then realize his intention for doing so, and that's so that they can protect themselves since due to Ichigo's fame his enemies are going to use them to attack Ichigo, thus they agree to the idea, though they are reluctant to do so.

 **(XoxoX)**

Wilhelm's POV

After the conversation with Ichigo he then shows everyone in the room the Boosted Gear which shocks Isshin and Ryuken as they heard about the two Heavenly Dragons, Ryuken then asks Uryu if he has seen a White European Dragon in his dreams to which the bespectacled teen says no, then Ichigo says that I have the White One and Ryuken sighs in relief then he explains the story of the two and how their hosts always fight, and was afraid for his son because he knew that Uryu would fight Ichigo if he had said dragon in him. I then say that they finally ended their feud on good terms, mainly because they forgot what they were fighting about in the first place. We then drop the fact that Ichigo and I were both gods now which shocked the whole group and they asked what Yamamoto thought of it. I said, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" They then see the aged man behind me and Isshin apologizes for disappearing.

"Isshin Shiba, I should arrest you for abandoning your post, but given the fact that you saved a soul from the pain of Soul Suicide plus Aizen's involvement in that I will let this go, it also helps that because of this you also fathered one of the Heroes of the Winter War," Yamamoto says while hinting at the fact that he didn't want another headache then asks, "So, Isshin, where are your other children?"

"At home, Soutaicho. How's having my next-door neighbor as your subordinate treating you?" Isshin asked.

"He's actually a good Captain, though his constant episodes with Lieutenant Kushajiri is quite bothersome, though I suppose it's her fault for breaking into his private Cola stash," Yamamoto said with a sigh before saying, "I suppose you all know that Juha Bach is about to make his move." This earns a nod from everyone in the room including me though everyone knew that I knew. I then say, "I have a plan to help us out. I'm going to find a way to counter the medallions that Juha made which have the ability to steal a person's Bankai, fortunately I'm immune to it since I'm on the same level as YHWH, as much as I loathe to say it since that would be considered blasphemy though it's true. Anyway, I've decided to ask the Biblical Factions for help in dealing with him and his Quincies, I've also already sealed off Hueco Mundo to Quincies, save for Uryu and Ryuken, since he is going to try and make Quincies from the Arrancar." Yamamoto raises an eyebrow at that, while the rest of the room gasps though, Ryuken and Uryu show disgust at the Quincy King, and then they say, "We'll fight alongside you, Wilhelm, since doing otherwise will incur your wrath, and that's something we don't want on our heads…we heard from Urahara about how you dealt with Aizen, and can say that we imagined if that was us and you were ripping out our hearts."

* * *

 **So Wilhelm is finally showing his expertise as a tactician! Also about the Yachiru stealing Wilhelm's Coca-Cola, it remains true to her child-like character and to how she loves sweet things and snacks so naturally she would try to get her hands on a soda, and of course everytime she does Yamamoto gets a headache.**

 **Also I'm planning on having the Wandenreich (Invisible Empire) join Khaos Brigade as their goal is to destroy balance and what better way to do so than to kill the Soul King. Of course Wilhelm is going to counter this by getting the other factions to join together and call themselves the Balance Brigade (Yes I went there) anyway, until next time, hit that review button and review the chapter, by the way, constructive criticism is absolutely accepted, so don't be afraid to give me good advice as it says in Proverbs: "A sting from a friend is better than a kiss from an enemy"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my loyal fans, I'm back from my long unintentional hiatus, my laptop has blocked for some stupid reason, but now I have a tablet to update my stories on so given enough time and if the plot bunnies stop fornicating in my head (damn fuckers!) I will be updating on somewhat of a schedule. Anyway I would like to ask you all for ideas regarding Shuri Himejima's Zanpakuto name and abilities (this includes Bankai) as well as extra girls for Wilhelm's Harem so far there are 2 open slots as one of his extra harem members makes her introduction in this chapter. As always, read and review!**

Regular POV

In the Silbern (The Vandenreich HQ) a man who, looked like Old Man Zangetsu (Ichigo's Quincy powers, as the white Ichigo is the real Zangetsu) and had a muttonstache, was visited by a young slender Chinese man who exuded an extremely powerful Holy Aura, and said, "Hello, Your Majesty, my name is Cao-Cao, descendant of the Hero Cao-Cao, and on the behalf of the Khaos Brigade, I invite you and your group to join us. In return we of the Hero Faction will help you destroy the Soul King in the Royal Realm."

The man on the throne thought about this proposition for a bit before saying, "Tell the overall boss of your group that we have a deal, also, call me Yhwach." Then another man enters the room this one is much younger than Yhwach AKA Juha Bach and is blonde and wearing the clothes that Wilhelm usually wore only in white and has a five pointed cross on it and says, "Heil, Mein Kaiser! (Hail, my Leader!) Ich habe schlimme Nachrichten mein Lehnsherr erhalten! (I have received dire news, my liege!) Die Gotei Dreizehn hat beschlossen, sich mit den biblischen Fraktionen zu verbünden! (The Gotei Thirteen has decided to ally themselves with the Biblical Factions!)"

Juha Bach looked at Cao-Cao and asked, "Do you think you could spy on the Shinigami for us, as it appears that we cannot capture the Arrancar to use as tools for our goals."

Cao-Cao nodded and said, "I'll be off to report that we have the Quincy Faction now within the Khaos Brigade." Then a bright gold magic circle appeared on the floor and teleported the young man away.

(XoxoX)

While the ORC and the Karakura Gang were speaking about the Vandenreich and the upcoming peace Summit between the Three Biblical Factions, the Old Maou Faction was trying to get information about where the peace summit was going to be taking place.

"Ugh, this is pointless, we have absolutely no leads from anyone, not even our agents on the inside!" a Blonde woman said to a wild looking brown-haired man. There were two other people in the 'meeting' as well and one said, "I think that those FALSE Maous are keeping the summit meeting a secret."

"Now, now I believe that their new allies the Shinigami are the ones telling them to keep it a secret due to the whole 'Aizen' fiasco that recently ended so I'm not at all surprised that the 'false' ones are listening to them especially with their newest 5th Division Captain, Wilhelm Oeder, convincing them to do so," the insane devil said while laughing maniacally after watching the unepic fight between Wilhelm Oeder-taichou and Riser Phenex. The other devils in the 'meeting' back away slowly from the supposed leader of their faction and his insanity.

(XoxoX)

The next day after Ichigo and Co. learn of Ichigo's true heritage and Ichigo learning that he's now a living chick magnet due to Ddraig residing in his soul which subsequently led Isshin to make remarks about all of the grandchildren he's going to have causing Ichigo to kick said man in the face and telling him to shut up about that subject as Ddraig starts to cry a bit questioning why he was awakened in such a prude host, Ichigo and Wilhelm officially start the new semester and upon entering the school grounds the two new dragon gods are accosted by a horde of females admiring their looks and also some guys who were just idiots cursing them and calling them handsome devils who should die which made Ichigo's eye twitch as he was used to everyone being afraid of him and calling him a delinquent due to his hair and as for Wilhelm he was trying to contain his Killer Instinct and not just murdering every perverted guy in the school via heart attacks or using the fury of scorned and pissed off women, as for the devils in the school Sona and Rias were sighing as they could feel Wilhelm's anger rising, though eventually the headmaster who was Zeoticus Gremory, AKA, Rias's father got the huge crowd to disperse and personally led them to the Student Council Room to get their schedules from Sona.

After that was done Wilhelm went to Sona and Rias's classroom as Zeoticus had decided that he and Rias should get close as the two of them were 'officially' engaged much to Wilhelm's chargin as he was against such things but seeing how enamored the red-haired heiress was with him he decided to give it a shot. So when the teacher called him in he walked in and said in perfect Japanese, "Hello, everyone, my name is Wilhelm Krauss Oeder, and I'm originally from The United States of America, but due to an emancipation that I was given by my parents I decided to go to high school in Japan. The first school I attended was Karakura High. I like hunting, fishing, exercising, Japanese culture, and my vast collection of Military memorabilia. I also hate perverts and if necessary will beat the living crap out of them." Every pervert in the classroom immediately covered their family jewels and went about as pale as Ulquiorra Cifer which earned a chuckle from both the girls in the class and Wilhelm himself, and everyone in the class except those affiliated with the supernatural fell for the cover story that he had prepared months in advance.

(XoxoX)

After school that day Wilhelm was speaking to Azazel about Baraqiel and how he should come to the field HQ to be reunited with Shuri as Wilhelm was a very kind and thoughtful Captain and he also wanted Akeno to forgive Baraqiel since her mother didn't blame him for anything, and since Wilhelm was forced to go into self-exile to protect his family and friends, he decided that so as long as someone else has their family he would do his damnedest to make sure that they were happy and getting along. After he was done speaking with Azazel, he felt a motherly presence behind him, and acting on instinct he drew Shi from his sheath which was at this point and form the bottom portion of a cane with the top portion like a European Longsword with a silver Skull with blue gems in the eye sockets and pointed it at the woman's throat before he realized that the Shinto's Head goddess, Ameratsu, was standing right in front of him, at which point he apologizes to her for his actions, something which the motherly goddess waves off saying, "It's my fault for sneaking up on a man who has had multiple assassination attempts against him." Wilhelm bowed in respect and thanks for accepting his apology before asking, "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Ameratsu's POV

A few weeks before the beginning of Bleach Canon

I was sitting in my shrine in Takama-ga-hara when I felt a massive shift in time and space, almost as if someone or something had combined several universes into one, curious I took a peek at Japan and I found the cause, a young man who was dressed like he had come from, if I remember correctly, World War Two, that time when I was disappointed in my children for allying with those extremely evil men, Mussolini, and Hitler, as well as attacking that country: The United States of America, unprovoked like cowards, of course I wept when the Americans dropped their new weapons on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, but I knew that those deaths actually saved many other lives on all sides of that terrible war, though seeing this man I could tell that he was completely alone in this new world, and my thoughts were confirmed when I saw the Guardian of the Multiverse appear in front of me and tell me about the man named Alexandre Christian Oeder, who had changed his name to Wilhelm Krauss Oeder, about how he was betrayed by his own government, after pouring his blood, sweat, and tears as well as allowing himself to be experimented on... this made my heart break, due to my motherly heart and nature, as well as the fact that no one should ever be alone, I mean that's why YHWH made Eve for Adam all those years ago...

Present Day

I had watched 'Wilhelm' as he helped Ichigo, and his friends invade Seireitei, reveal the traitors, take up the mantle of 5th Division Captain, reorganize it into a fearsome fighting force as well as help that poor girl Momo Hinamori get over Aizen's betrayal of her trust and the Gotei 13, as well as helping to take down Aizen after he achieved godhood, after all of that and finding out that he has become a god himself as well as the White Dragon Emperor, he was still humble and kind even going as far as to help Akneo and Shuri reunite, with that action I had decided to go and meet with him to tell him that he has captured my heart in a way that no one else has ever done. When I caught up with him, I saw him pull out his Zanpakuto and hold it to my throat, as I had forgotten about how many people had tried to assassinate him in the past, though afterwards he apologized for his actions though I waved it off as it was my fault for forgetting about his past. He also bowed to me respectfully which was a little shocking as he and I were gods, but I think he was doing so since Japan is my domain and he was a foreigner after straightening up he asked why I was visiting him so I said, "I'm here to thank you for all you have done for my children and to also say..." I blushed at this point but managed to say, "I have a crush on you." His jaw dropped in a cute fashion and stumbled back after my confession which made me giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm back with another chapter of Gods of Protection and Death, last time Cao Cao personally went to the Silbern and recruited Juha Bach/Yhwach into Khaos Brigade after offering to help him kill the Soul King as well as destroy the Seireitei, the Old Satan Faction were unable to figure out the location of the peace summit, although Wilhelm and Ichigo are already well-known throughout the supernatural world, and Ameratsu herself has fallen in love with Wilhelm, and now we'll take a break from Wilhelm's life and focus on Ichigo and his life...how's our favorite Strawberry going to handle training Yuzu and Karin in their Shinigami and Quincy abilities, as well as the revelation that since he has Ddraig, and is part Dragon added to his other positive characteristics is going to get him a harem? Read to find out the answer!_

While Wilhelm was being visited by the Mother of all Japanese, Ichigo was in his Inner World speaking with the three spirits that resided in the still new hybrid god asking a certain Welsh Dragon, "Mind explaining to me what the hell you mean by the whole 'I'm going to get a harem' thing?"

 **"It's exactly what the overgrown lizard said Kingy! Women are going to flock ta ya wanting the..."** the pale version of Ichigo who had really been Zangetsu all along said before being interrupted by 'Old Man Zangetsu' who said, _"And I will stop Zangetsu there before he says something crude but true. Ichigo you realize that Dragons are incredibly powerful beings correct?"_ Ichigo nodded remembering some of the tales of the, what he previously thought were mythical, beings both the western ones and the eastern ones depicting them as extremely powerful, although with different temperaments to which Ddraig laughed saying, **"Your human myths are somewhat accurate about us, but the dragons that were slain for kidnapping princesses and burning down villages were what are called Evil Dragons. They love nothing more than to cause chaos and mayhem which would cause Heaven to send out special Exorcists called Dragonslayers to deal with them, like St. George, of course there are others who have slain Dragons before like the human Beowulf who killed Grendal..."**

"GRENDAL WAS A GODDAMN DRAGON!?!?" Ichigo shouted interrupting Ddraig as several of the numerous skyscrapers that made up his Inner World exploded representing the shock he was having upon learning that Grendal was an Evil Dragon which made Ichigo ask, "Did Beowulf have a Sacred Gear, or was he just that strong?"

 **"I actually don't know that, but either way it's still an impressive feat, for a mere human to kill a dragon, and if he didn't have a Sacred Gear that goes to show just much you humans have weakened yourselves, no offense to you, Partner,** Ddraig said truthfully which Ichigo waved off saying that it was the truth especially since humanity now was too reliant on technology to run everything which was something that everyone agreed to.

After Ddraig explained how Dragons tended to attract both potential mates and strong opponents, which instantly made Ichigo think of all the deliquents he's fought over the years even before awakening some of his Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy powers along with Ddraig's power, he asked if it would apply to the time before he awakened his dormant powers to which the Welsh Dragon nodded saying, **"Even if you had never awakened me, or your other powers, you would still produce the intoxicating aura that draws people to you, both females and challengers, though your natural hair color probably didn't help much with the challenges from the local thugs you routinely beat up, well at least you had that giant friend of yours, Chad if I recall correctly helping you."**

Ichigo nodded saying that the two of them had made a promise to have each other's backs and to swing their fists for each other. For the remainder of Ichigo's time in his Inner World, Old Man Zangetsu trained Ichigo in some of the Quincy arts, read fought him, while the other Zangetsu, as Ichigo considered the two manifestations of his genetic heritage to be Zangetsu, 'trained' Ichigo in his Hollow and Shinigami abilities which meant that the psychotic pale doppelganger of Ichigo basically tried to kill him since that's how he learned the quickest all the while Ddraig went and took a nap chuckling at Ichigo's 'training'.

While Ichigo was training Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, and Nelliel (after she had gone to the World of the Living through a Garganta asking Orihime to fix her mask once she was back in her adult form since she was tired of switching back and forth between child form and adult form, which Orihime did with the side effect of removing her Hollow hole thus making her a Visored) were 'discussing', AKA arguing about, who should back off of Ichigo and who should get to be his girlfriend and later wife when they remembered that Ichigo was now a god which meant that he was no longer affected by the man-made laws of humans which obviously included marriage laws, and so once that point was established they were now arguing over who should be Ichigo's main girl (also known as the Alpha girl of the harem) but little did they know that the Greek seamstresses of life and fate were already hard at work sewing their fates as the Universe itself was showing it to them which included how each of the girls in Ichigo's harem were going to become gods themselves each one of a different aspect with Orihime being the goddess of Rejection and Healing (her Fullbringer Powers) as well as being the Queen goddess of Ichigo's Pantheon of gods and goddesses, Tatsuki being the goddess of Martial Arts and Combat (this is NOT the same as War), Rangiku being the goddess of Vices, Rukia as the goddess of Ice and Cold, Nelliel as the goddess of Innocence and Children, Rirukia as the goddess of Cuteness, and Senna as the goddess of Life and Resurrection.

After ten hours of training in his Inner World with his Zanpakuto Spirit and his Quincy Spirit he woke up to being completely surrounded by Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, an adult Nelliel, and Rangiku who were asleep using his body as a pillow and a teddy bear which cracked the true Zangetsu up as he started to suggest extremely lewd things that Ichigo could do to them and even dropping the hint that they actually wanted him to do those things with him and him only, which Ichigo promptly cut off the connection before Zangetsu could do so. While Ichigo was pondering all of the ways that he could get out of the entanglement of female bodies without waking any of them up and looked to the wiser non-perverted Quincy Spirit for some help with the situation which the old man's advice was to just let them sleep and wait for them to wake up on their own, as for Ddraig, he simply told Ichigo that all of the women cuddling with him were interested in making him their mate, as by this point Ddraig figured that just outright telling Ichigo about their feelings was the best way to penetrate his denseness when it came to girls giving him hints about their feelings for him, so that he could get laid.

A half hour later with Ichigo pondering what Ddraig had said to him then looked back at all of the little things that each of the girls did that would suggest that they were in love with him from every time Orihime and Ichigo would interact with her blushing and a stammering mess when answering questions about what she was thinking about, to Tatsuki's way of showing that she cared about him, among the other things that the girls did around him and all of that other stuff about romance that he had zero experience in which made Ddraig balk in realization about it and caused him to tell Ichigo about some of his past hosts' love lives (All of whom were heterosexual), leaving out all of the hardcore porn details, and how all of his female hosts would give their crushes subtle hints about their feelings for the men they wanted as well as giving him advice about what girls generally wanted from their men, expressing the word generally so that Ichigo would at least try to learn the specifics of what makes the girls unique, like their interests and hobbies saying that if he does that and actually listens then he'll get far in the romance department with Old Man Zangetsu confirming what Ddraig said while True Zangetsu was just being himself and trying to get Ichigo to do the wrong things.

After Ichigo decided to listen to the obviously more experienced Dragon and to his Quincy Spirit, the girls all woke up and when they saw the positions that they had slept in they all blushed profusely with their cheeks becoming the same shade of red as Ddraig's scales, also they were all just clad in their bras and panties though thankfully Ichigo hadn't looked under the covers or else he would have had a heart attack, if gods could have heart attacks anyway, and promptly fainted from the sight while Kon, who thankfully for everyone there wasn't with them, would have passed out from blood loss, as for how that was possible when said pervert was in a stuffed animal no one knows, after which he would have had the stuffing beaten out of him, as for the girls well they took advantage of his deep concentration and got their clothes back on not wanting to be on the receiving end of a irate Ichigo telling them to 'get some damn clothes on!!' at which point Ichigo came out of his deep thinking and asked each of the girls in the room if they did indeed have romantic feelings for him to which they all nodded with each one telling him the how, when, and why they did they also all told him that they were willing to share him amongst themselves if he wanted to go the harem route.

The sudden confession that the girls did indeed love him like Masaki loved Isshin and how they were ready to share him with each other made Ichigo think of those harem animes where the protagonist captures the hearts of several girls and is forced to choose one, although in this case he didn't need to choose only one, but he also wasn't a perverted douchebag that had a harem of girls that he forced into it...meanwhile in the underworld in the Astaroth house a man who was surrounded by girls wearing skimpy nun's outfits sneezed while one of the girls was bobbing her head up and down on the man's dick which caused one of the other girls to ask, "Master, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, it's just that I believe that someone is talking about me, probably singing praises about me if I had my guess," the man said as he enjoyed the blowjob he was receiving from the girl kneeling on the ground in front of him as he said, "That's a good little cumslut! Keep sucking my dick!!"

Back to Ichigo, who inexplicably felt the urge to go emasculate some douchebag of a devil, he had told the girls who confessed to him that he needed some time to think about it, as he wasn't sure about having a harem, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt them by picking just one of them, inside his soul Old Man Zangetsu was enjoying the sunshine when it started to get cloudy making the Quincy Spirit sigh as clouds were a sign that Ichigo was in doubt about something and based on what Ddraig told him about the females in the room with him the older spirit was sure it had something to do with the girls and making a decision, so Old Man Zangetsu decided to replay the conversation and raised an eyebrow at what Ichigo was faced with and put his hand to his face as Ichigo was forgetting that he was a god now and they tended to have harems which made the stoic spirit remind Ichigo about his newly appointed godhood and telling him that society's taboos no longer applied to him.

 _Well I'll end the actual chapter there. So Ichigo's life just got a lot more complicated and he got good advice on how to treat the women he's in a romantic relationship with, although the generalized version of it with some tidbits about the nature of how women try to show their interest in a man (this also can apply to lesbians and gay men) just to make sure that the new hybrid god wouldn't be so fucking dense! Anyway here's an omake I just thought of regarding how Ichigo could be titled. Hope you find it as funny as I did thinking about it._

Omake 1: The Prude Dragon Emperor

"Hey Ichigo, we're going to a nice club wanna come?"

"Eh, why the hell not, Old Man Az."

Later...

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THIS WAS A STRIP CLUB!!"

"Oh, come on Strawberry, you need to relax and boobs help a lot with that, and open your eyes, Prude Dragon Emperor...you know I'll just call you that from now on."

In Ichigo's Inner World...

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I AM THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR DAMMIT!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FUCKING LAID, ICHIGO!!"**

Omake End


End file.
